What Did You Just Think To Me!
by WingedWarrior16
Summary: Angel isn't the only one who can read minds... PLUS! The flock move BACK to Virginia! Rated T for any future referances FAX! DISCONTINUED
1. The Attack

Chapter 1

It's been about a year since we took down the Itex headquarters in Germany. In the last few months, with the help of my Voice, we have taken down most of the other major buildings.

In between this task, we-as in me, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total- have been staying with Dr. Martinez (A.K.A. My mom), Ella, and, get this, Jeb. Yeah, yeah I don't like that idea either, but he is only staying with us until Itex is all taken down.

A week after we sent out to go take down a new branch in New Mexico, and we did, we were headed home. There was about two more hours in our flight until we crossed the border back into Arizona, when the enevidable happened. Though, not from the person who you would expect, actually, it was quite the opposite.

"Max?" Angel asked. "Max!" She asked again after I didn't answer. "Max!! Hello? Are you there?"

"Max please, just answer her! She's busting my ears!" Iggy was next to her.

I sighed, "Fine. Angel, what is it?" I tried to keep at least some of the annoyance out of y voice, but by the glare I got from Fang, I think that I had failed miserably.

"Um, it's nothing really. Never mind," Angel replied sheepishly. This just confirmed my theory above, and apparently was enough to scare Angel.

"C'mon, Ange, what was it?" I pressed.

"Um, well, you see Iggy dared Nudge that she couldn't talk during a whole flight," Angel explained. "So now that she can't talk, her mind is racing and it's starting to give me a headache, so can we stop to eat?"

Iggy was practically beaming when Angel explained his plan. He must have felt me slightly glaring at him because he said, "What? I feel it was a pretty good idea. We have never had a flight where it was this quiet. I kinda like it this way. No offense, Nudge."

"Hey, guys!! There's a McDonalds!" Gazzy yelled, apparently he was hungry too.

Inside the restaurant, the cashier looked way too bored to care about our extremely large order to care. However, this didn't stop the other customers from staring as we walked, with multiple trays each, to our table. After an hour and many refills later, we left and took off behind the restaurant.

About 5:00 we landed in Dr. Martinez's yard. Ella was in the front yard practicing for her new soccer team. When she saw us, she ran over to us screaming, "Oh my godsh!!!! MAX!!" When she reached us, which didn't take long, she hugged each of us. We all burst out laughing when she got to Fang though. He just stood there and looked like he would rather die then hug her back. Once I finally gained a little composure I asked Ella, "Okay, so where's mom?"

"Oh! She's in her office keeping busy. She was so worried, but I knew you guys would be fine."

This house was all too familiar, so I knew that the office was right down the hall, next to the bathroom on the left.

On my way there, I saw Ella, Nudge, and Angel running upstairs, rambling incoherently about… something. Iggy and Gazzy ran into the hangout room, next to the office, and they were talking very proudly about how their latest bomb had blown up Itex. Fang walked into the living room to watch TV.

When I walked into the office, Dr. Martinez sighed in relief, "Oh, Max! I saw what happened on the news. They said a 'research lab' was accidentally blown up and I didn't know if you got out."

I smiled at that, "We made it out, after we tied all the scientists to trees, when we were in the sky Iggy decided it would be funny to see if the building was flammable,"

"Well, I'm glad you're safe. Go relax now," With that I walked out and took a seat next to Fang.

After we ate, I sent the kids to bed, and decided to relax a little while longer with Iggy and Fang. After a half hour of watching some crime show, I fell asleep on the couch. My nice sleep didn't last long, as I was abruptly awoken by a window crashing, and a high-pitched shriek.

Fang and I both jumped up and ran to the room where the scream had come from: Ella's room.

When we finally reached it, we found Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel holding their own against about 80 flyboys that had apparently broken through the window. Without a single thought, the three of us jumped into the fight, forming a semi-circle around Ella, who was hiding in the corner. We almost had them beat, with about 20 more to go when they jumped out the window in retreat.

"Report! Ella, how are you?" I asked when I was pretty sure that they completely left.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little scared," she replied, she was literally shaking.

When Ella had calmed down, with a little help from Iggy, Jeb came running into the room.

"What happened? Are all of you okay?" He looked like he was actually concerned.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded. Isn't it strange to anyone else that he suddenly shows up right after we were attacked?

"I was doing research when I got word of an attack here trying to capture Ella for experiments. They wanted to see if they could figure out more about Max through her. When I heard this, I drove as fast as I could to get here, but I guess I'm a little late."

The next morning, Jeb and Dr. M called a family meeting. When everyone was there he started, "Okay, I am positive everyone knows about the recent attack on Ella, correct?" This was met with are-you-really-that-retarded looks from the flock.

"Well, this means that Itex has found our location. We must relocate immediately."

"Okay, if we did relocate, where would we go?" Fang asked skeptically.

"Well here are only a few states we know for sure there is no Itex. These states include," he stopped and looked at his clipboard and then continued, "New York, New Jersey, New Mexico, Alaska, Main, Nevada, Virginia, Texas, Kansas, Delaware, Washington, and Wisconsin," he looked back up at us.

"Well Texas has way too many tornados," Iggy said firmly.

"Yeah there in Kansas, too," Gazzy agreed.

Nudge took a deep breath. Here we go. "Nevada sounds like fun, I always wanted to see the bright lights of Vegas. Then again, it would be very crowded, just like New York. Oh! New York has bright lights too! Though, we all get pretty claustrophobic when we are in crowds so we probably shouldn't go to either one of those places," She stopped to breathe and Fang took advantage of the opportunity, "Yeah, I agree with Nudge. Nevada and New York are out."

"Angel, what do you think?" I asked, knowing she had something to say.

"I heard Wisconsin makes a lot of cheese. I don't like cheese, it's too smelly," she looked thoughtful. "Main would be fun. We could go to the beach, but then there are supposed to be a lot of lobsters there. They could bite us while we are in the water. I don't want to go there,"

Now it was my turn, "All I know is that New Mexico has way too much publicity right now," I glared at Iggy, "because of the huge explosion people are trying to figure out," He just grinned.

"So I think that our best bet is Virginia," Jeb decided, "We are going to leave tonight."

Fang and I exchanged looks. The last time we had gone to Virginia, Fang and I got in a huge fight. I did not want to re-live that thought.

We argued for hours, but got over ruled 7-2. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jeb, Ella, and Total wanted to go.

I guess we're going to Virginia then. Kill me now…


	2. Angel Outburst

**A/N Who thought that MAX just killed Final Warning 50 times over?? Was anyone else happy/excited at the end?? (I don't wanna say what happened in case someone didn't read it yet?)**

Chapter 2 

(Max POV)

Could this get any worse? Let's recap shall we? Jeb influenced the flock to move BACK to Virginia after Flyboys, that he probably sent, attacked my half-sister Ella. Then, instead of flying there he made us go on an **actual airplane**!!! What is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he know that we are the most paranoid, claustrophobic people in the world? Yes, he does. So what does he do? He makes us sit on a small, cramped, crowded, freaking AIRPLANE!!!!!!

Somehow, he was smart enough to get seats across the plane for the six of us. Since the plane only fit 7 across, Jeb sat right behind Fang and Ella sat next to Jeb. I was stuck in the isle seat. On my right sat Ella, and to her right in the window seat was Nudge. Across the isle from me was Fang. To his left was Iggy, and in the window seat was Gazzy.

Fang must have sensed that I was about to explode in that way he has, because throughout the whole flight, he kept giving me reassuring smiles. Ok, maybe they were half smiles- but still! They helped a little, but I was still tense. It didn't help either that through the whole flight Nudge kept blabbering about the last time we were in Virginia and if this time will be any different.

_God, I hope it is, _I thought,_ I couldn't take a repeat of last time._

After that I just zoned her out. I love that girl, but I couldn't listen about what a great time she had at Anne's house. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Fang was shaking me awake. After he saw that he had succeeded, he got that smug look and walked off the plane with the rest.

When we _finally _got off the plane, got our bags and drove- Jeb drove but we flew- to the new house, it was almost seven-thirty. That did not stop all of us from charging into the house (I refuse to call it 'our house' if you haven't noticed) and immediately claiming our rooms. In this process, there was a lot of screaming, tackling, pushing, and running, trampling.

It ended up that I got the room all the way down the corridor on the right. Nudge's room to the right and Angel's was to hers. Gazzy picked the room next to his sister's. On the right side of the hall, the room across from mine Iggy claimed, and Fang next to his. Ella got across from Ange, and to the left of Fang.

Now since there was an extra room next to Ella's, and Jeb got his own mini-floor in the attic, Angel 'sweetly convinced me' to let Total have it. Total's room was slightly bigger than the rest of ours, because after we had unpacked, we realized he had gotten the master bathroom, while the rest of us had to deal with the same regular-sized bathroom.

After our little frenzy, I decided to check out the rest of the house. The downstairs was _at least _50x the size of my mom's _whole house_!!! Not kidding!! There was a huge stainless steel kitchen that Iggy was glued to the whole day, that connected to a really fancy dining room.

Across the hall from the kitchen was a huge living room that had white walls, leather couches, wooden tables, and a freaking PLASMA SCREEN TV!!! This connected into a game room equipped with a ping-pong table, air hockey, foosball, basketball hoop, and an X-box hooked up to yet another plasma, with every possible game there was!!!

Then down another corridor was a library! Pssh! Like we EVER use a library! The only things useful in there were maybe the few computers and a really good hiding place. I gotta hand it to Jeb; he has good taste when it comes to houses.

After I walked my own little tour of the house, I was ambushed by Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all saying something I couldn't comprehend.

"Okay, wait! One at a time," I said, trying to subdue my oncoming headache.

Naturally, Nudge started, "Well, we were just exploring our new house and we found a pool!! Can you believe it? An actual pool!! Although, we would have to get bathing suits because we don't have any. Oh! That means we have to go to the mall! I love the mall! It's just so… oh, I don't know- mallish I guess. Wait! Is that even a real word? It doesn't sound like a word. Then again, a lot of words don't sound like words- Ow!" Angel nudged Nudge **(Ha-ha! Get it?) **to get back to the point. "Oh, right! Can we go in the pool?"

"Um, Nudge," I started, but was cut off by non other then, Jeb.

"Before anyone does anything, we are having a family meeting," then he walked into the dining room, expecting us to follow.

"_Family _meeting?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, at least he's not calling it a 'mutant-to-scientist' meeting," Angel told him.

"Whatever it is, let's go. It's not like there is anything else to do if we don't have bathing suits," And with that Nudge walked off to follow Jeb. Eventually, we all followed.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's get to the matter at hand," Jeb started. "This house was legally purchased by me using my own money. The good news is that it means as long as we want to. The bad news is that if we want to stay in this house," he took a deep breath, "all of you have to go to school. Real school, just like all the other kids."

Angel and Nudge seemed excited; Ella was used to school so she said nothing; Gazzy was contemplating his options. As for me, Fang, and Iggy though, we just exploded on Jeb.

"What! What kind of deal is this?" Fang yelled. "I thought we would be safe here!"

"Last time we went to school, teachers came at us with freaking _tazers_! We are _not _going back!" Iggy was freaking out.

"Jeb! Do you seriously think we are going along with this? Do you even have _any_ idea of what we went through? Do you?" I was screaming at him

By now we had stood and were towering over him, screaming in his face. Anyone could tell we were close to blows, but what had made it even worse was that he was totally fine with it! He still had a calm look on his face, studying all of our reactions one-by-one. It was infuriating! I didn't know about the boys, but this pushed me past my breaking point.

"How do we even know that this isn't _another_ trap by Itex? Say something! Don't just sit there!" I shook his shoulders, but still he said nothing.

"We already came to this stupid house in this stupid state! What else do you want from us? How about we just ditch this whole place and go hunt down whoever did this!" Fang was way past furious and it was a little scary.

"We're not your freaking scientists! We don't do as we're freaking told! For the past year that's all we've been doing and I'm sick of it! I swear, Jeb-"

"STOP!!" All of a sudden, Angel had stood up, knocking her chair off its legs. As I looked around, I noticed Iggy had pulled his arm back and was just about to punh Jeb square in the face.

When Angel started again, she was trying to hold back tears, "Just stop, okay? I can't stand it anymore! I've had enough!" She looked at each of us and continued. "I can _feel_ everything you can. Right now, I feel all three of you; your pain, anger, betrayal. It's killing me!"

With that she burst through the door. We all could hear her footsteps go up the stairs, into her room and slam the door shut.

A pang of guilt spread through me as I realized a sad fact: everything that I felt, that I thought, no matter how sorry I had felt for the burdens I carried, this girl- this six-year-old little girl had to go through everything that I had. Only she had it worse. She had to feel everyone in the flock's feelings, possibly everyone she meets. I didn't know what to do.

After Angel's little scene, the whole room fell silent. No one dared move, still trying to comprehend and piece together what had just occurred. No one could go to her because it would only cause her more pain.

Jeb was the first to break the awkward silence, "I think I may be able to help her," he stood up from he table and left to follow Angel's path.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Jeb stood up from the table and walked up the stairs, down the hall until he arrived outside the little girl's room. When he arrived, he could hear a soft sob emanating from somewhere inside. He rapped on the door three times and entered.

Angel was lying face down on her pink flower pillow. She didn't even look up because her power allowed her to sense that Jeb was there.

Jeb silently walked towards her bed. As soon as he sat on the bed, he held the girl on a tight embrace. It reminded him of when the flock was young. He missed that feeling.

Normally, Angel would have pushed Jeb away and told him to get lost. Right now, though she needed someone that could hide all their emotions, feelings. Someone who knew what had happened, someone who could relate to what she was going through. Someone like – Jeb.

"Honey, I may be able to make your pain go away," Jeb told her, while gently stroking her curl blond hair "though it comes at a cost."

Angel looked up. Her big blue eyes pained on her tear-stained face, "What is it, Jeb? Please, I just want the pain to stop."

He hesitated. He knew the risks, flaws, the possible catastrophic disaster, but also he knew the slim chance of success. That slim chance could give the little girl in his hands the chance she had always dreamed of. He figured that was enough, "Well…"

**A/N Ha-Ha! What's going to happen??????? Review!!!!! Ideas?????**

**I'm trying to update every week-end or so………….. **


	3. Schools and Shopping

**A/N This is taking place before Max and after TFW!! Also, Ella is supposed to be the same age as Max, Fang, and Iggy. I know it's not her real age, but at first I didn't know her age and it just works better like this. And! They are all one year older!!!!! That would make Iggy, Fang, and Max 15; Nudge 12; Gazzy 10; and Angel 7 (Ella would really be 13 I think but right now, she's 15 also)**

**Also!!! Check out my friend's pro (weirdpeopleruletheworld) and take the poll!!!! Looooong story…. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Where did Jeb go? He has been in Angel's room for almost a ½ hour. Iggy suggested we watch a movie while Jeb calms Angel.

I knew he didn't trust Jeb, but also knew he couldn't just go see what's up without causing Angel pain. Instead, we sat down on the couches in the living room and watched a movie. I could tell that Iggy was only half paying attention to the movie. The other half was focusing intensely on listening for anything out of the ordinary coming from the top floor.

By the end of the movie, which was three hours long, I started to panic a little because Iggy didn't hear anything, and I mean _anything_. Even if they whispered, Iggy could have picked it up, yet he heard nothing.

My worry decreased a little when Jeb walked downstairs. It was only then that I realized he still expected us to go to school!

After a brief consult with Fang and Iggy, we sent the kids to bed. Jeb had assured us tat we could go upstairs without hurting Angel because she was asleep. For fear of causing her anymore pain that may be unnecessary, we decided we had to trust Jeb on this.

We asked Jeb if we could talk about this whole 'school' thing.

"All of you need the experience," he said. "Plus the younger kids really enjoyed it last time and are ecstatic about going back."

"Last time they liked it, except for the part where teachers came running at them holding tazers," Iggy reminded us all.

"But you need to know more than what they already have learned from T.V.," Jeb argued. Does he really think this? Seriously? What will school ever really help us in the real world?

"What they need to know is how to survive in the real world. What good comes from knowing about the Ice Age if you can't stand 10 seconds fighting an Eraser? What will school teach us about that?" I said, not saying it as a question, but as a statement.

"That's exactly my point!" Jeb sounded hopeful. "They already can stand against virtually anything they come across. Now though, to stand in the real world, people that want something from their lives- other than constantly running- need some kind of an education!"

It did sort of make sense, I guess. Though I still did not trust him, and still not liking the idea.

Finally Fang stepped forward from where he was blending in near the wall, "Okay, say we did go to real school, what would happen? As far as names, ages, that sort of thing." This truly surprised me. I thought for sure Fang of all people would be against going to school.

"Well, Fang, you would all get aliases, of course. As for ages, sixteen for yourself, Max, and Iggy, fourteen for Ella, thirteen for Nudge, eleven for Gasman, and eight for Angel. All of you would be bumped up one grade for various reasons, such as the schools you will be attending give out more privileges to older students."

"Wait, 'schools'? As in plural?" Iggy inquired.

"For safety reasons, you all would attend different schools. This is another reason that here is a great hide out. Around two miles through the forest there is an elementary school; that is where Angel and Gazzy will go. Around the corner from that is the middle school where Nudge will be attending. A few streets is a lake, on one side of the lake is the school the three of you will go. The opposite side is where Ella would attend."

"We have to split up?" Now it was getting suspicious again.

Jeb turned to face me. "If Itex is looking for you in school, they will be looking for four teenagers, one of whom is blind, that are new all fitting your descriptions. By splitting up, even the slightest bit, they will not suspect it is you. They will also be looking for the same last names of students, so you will all have different last names," By the time he finished, he was looking pretty smug.

"Oh," What else could I say? It seemed safe and made sense. Plus, we already know that the kids want to go….

"Guys, come here," Fang commanded as he walked ino the hall.

Iggy and I followed obediently

He led us into the library while Jeb stayed in his chair in the kitchen.

Once Jeb was out of earshot, Iggy started rather reluctantly, " Listen, I hate this idea more than anybody here, but it sounds logical."

"yeah, and the kids really want to go," Fang said.

I had to double-take. This was Fang. Let me repeat that. Fang. Wants to go to school. The one person that I thought would want to stay out of school no matter what, just said it was a good idea.

What has the world come to?!

They both turned to me (or in my direction,) waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "Looks like we're going to school." Jeb was anxious when we told him.

Tomorrow we planned to go school shopping.

**(Fang POV)**

_**The next day…**_

That was the _worst_ sleep I _ever_ got! All night I kept waking up with these enormous headaches!! And even when I woke up, the pounding wouldn't stop! I must have had ten pain killers, but nothing worked!

As I walked into the kitchen, I also noticed that everyone else looked like they hadn't gotten much sleep either, even Ella. Everyone, that is except for Angel. She wasn't even awake yet, and usually she was the first one downstairs.

"This is going to be _so _much fun today! We never went school shopping! And tomorrow, if Angel's feeling better we can go and get new clothes and makeovers and-" Nudge rambled, until Iggy stopped her,

"Nudge, please. It is _way_ too early," He sounded exhausted.

That shut her up until after breakfast, "Okay, so _now_ can we go? I mean we have to shop and it'll probably take all dauy. It has to, ya know? We have to get notebooks, pens, pencils, folders, books, binders, textbooks, it's gong to be a long day. Don't you think?" She looked at us and we just nodded since we haf no idea what she had said.

Then Iggy spoke up, "Hey, Max? Is it ok if I stay home on this one? My head is killing me , and I don't care what you got me," He turned to Nudge, "as long as she just doesn't pick them out." His glare turned into a smile to show he was just joking.

Nudge just shrugged and smiled, "I'm smiling Ig,"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it. Fang will get your supplies," She smirked and winked at me, and I scowled.

"Well then, let's go!" Gazzy exclaimed as he put on his shoes.

We all followed suit while Max grabbed the money that Jeb had left us.

Then we took off towards the store.

_At store…_

_Would the blind kid really care what I get him? _I thought bitterly as I looked through countless binders all in different shades of blue, red, orange, green, brown and black.

Max was looking at different backpacks, probably thinking which would be easiest to fly with. She always thinks of everything…

Gazzy was looking through a big barrel of pens, mesmerized by all the different colors. I chuckled to myself. With everything in the store, he picks pens.

Ella was picking out what folder expressed her personality. Don't ask how I know that, let's just say it was a _long_ car ride.

Then there was Nudge. She was on the other side of the isle I was in, looking through the millions o notebooks with all different designs, rating them from 1-10 on her 'cuteness' scale. Don't ask about that either.

Then out of pure habit of turning a full 360 and seeing no one looking suspicious, except for maybe a sales clerk just waiting to pester some unsuspecting kid that doesn't know what to do, I went back to the matter at hand: Will Iggy care what color he gets.

_Well, he might want white to see, but then he might want to blend in with the other kids. Ugh, why couldn't he have just come? I have a headache to and I'm still her! _I thought again for the billionth time.

I picked up a black binder with two dark blue stripes on the side. As I picked it up, I saw that underneath was a bright purple binder with hot pink flowers.

_Ha! _I thought as I placed It in the cart, _Iggy will never know…_

"That'll never work," Nudge said without taking her eyes off of the notebooks.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean that Iggy can feel colors, if you forgot. He'll know it's pink."

I stared at her for a second, "'He' as in?"

"Iggy."

"Wait, how did you know I was going to get this for Iggy?"

"You said it. To yourself, more-or-less, but still."

When I didn't answer she turned around, "Didn't you?"

I shook my head, "No, I thought it. Angel tell you?"

I didn't think she could reach that far, but Nudge couldn't read minds- could she?

"F-Fang, Angel didn't say anything to me. I _heard_ you say it."

She looked freaked, and it took all my willpower to not show I was flipping out inside.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. I'm gonna go see if we can leave now," And with that I left to go talk to Max.

When I approached, Max turned, "Hey, how's the shopping going?"

She must have seen something in my expression because her face became one of worry, "Fang, what's wrong?" She started to do a 360 when I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I shook my head.

"What is it then?" she asked.

I took a deep breathe, "Nudge read my mind."

She shook her head in disbelief, "But that can't be! Only Angel can-" She stopped and her expression turned cold. She looked me strait in the eye and said one word that made my anger rise, "Jeb."

Without another word, we both turned and herded Nudge, Gazzy and Ella out the door; we took off towards the house. With me holding Ella.

When we were up in the air, my head felt foggy and clogged with things I couldn't even distinguish.

If Jeb is behind this, he will be so sorry…

**Soooo** **Whatcha think??**

**People REVIEW!!!!**

**Not even asking for a lot! Just rate it from 1-10! (10 being the highest!!!!!!)**


	4. Explanations

**A/N Ok, it's a short one, but it explains a lot so bear with me here. And I'm sorry for not updating I've just been busy….**

**There were a couple questions, so I'm going to try and clear those up:**

**Tic-Tak!****- What he did will be explained in this chapter… hopefully**

**MySisterSaysINeedALife- ****The plane seats are kinda like this: **

**Jeb Ella**

**Nudge Angel Max Fang Iggy Gazzy**

**And I always forget this so- ****Disclaimer- ****I actually do not own this… Not!! Ha Jk. I don't….. Yeah, that's my twisted logic….**

**Chapter 4 **

**(Max POV) **

This cannot be happening! This just _can't _be happening!!

We have been flying for a while and I have only come up with a few possibilities:

Fang wondered out loud (not very likely considering his talking patterns)

Angel and Nudge are playing a _really _bad joke (less likely because I don't think they're _that _cruel and I don't think that Angel can reach that far)

Nudge and Fang can actually read other's mind (sadly, it's the most likely)

If Jeb had _anything _to do with _anything_, I will personally tear him to tiny little pieces and feed him to hungry bears. Then again, Fang looks like he might beat me to it, and he might do even _worse_ then I would… if possible. Fang looked officially pissed, again. And believe me; you do not want to cross a p/oed Fang if you want to keep breathing.

Nudge on the other hand, looked worried. No, worse than worried. She looked_ scared out of her freaking mind. _

I slowed down until I was next to her, "Hey, why do you look like you just saw… something even worse than Erasers?" Gimme a break! A ghost is nothing compared to a full grown Eraser!

"I'm fine," she replied while giving me a slight smile. "It's just that Fang is so mad. It scares me."

I was about to ask what he was thinking when he himself announced, "Here!" and started to descend towards our house, almost effortlessly. He arched in tight circles, slowly getting smaller as he got lower. I watched in slight awe as I watched his night black wings glistened in the mid-morning sun. They just looked so graceful and beautiful as they shimmered, almost like crystals, as they turned a light shade of purple. Yet, as graceful as is, hidden behind was enormous power and determination- Wait! What was that about??

Before I could think of a logical response to myself, I touched down near the forest of my mom's house. Fang's feet didn't even touch the ground before he started running, instead he just sprinted towards the house. We all followed, suddenly worried about his temper.

No one could stop him as Fang stormed into the house, and started screaming, "Jeb! Jeb get down these stairs and explain what the hell you did to me!"

Jeb rushed down the stairs, expecting to find an attack of some kind, but only found a very angry Fang.

"What? Why are you home so early? Did something go wrong?" Jeb asked with a touch of worry in his voice.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Fang screamed. Now even I was mad. He had the nerve to lie right to our_ faces!_

"If you all just calm down, then maybe I could help," Jeb tried once again to reason.

Fang took a breath to calm himself, but it only worked a little, "Alright, fine. Now I'm calm." There was still an edge to his voice, but it was smaller.

"Good. Now explain to me what happened."

After another breath Fang spoke, "Nudge is in my head."

"And Fang in mine," Nudge piped up.

"Did you have something to do with this? And don't give me some crap answer," I was daring him to lie.

"Okay, I can explain that. You see-" Jeb was cut off by 3 pairs of pounding footsteps coming down the stairs. First down was Iggy, next was Angel, and last was a startled Ella.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Iggy sounded a little annoyed, and I could detect a pinch of nervousness. "Are you two _really_ in each other's head?"

Fang nodded.

"Wait! Hold up!" Ella yelled, obviously confused. "What happened? I am_ so_ lost."

I explained, "Fang and Nudge are inside each others' head. They can heat each other's thoughts."

"When did this happen?" She asked again, now caught up.

"Store," Fang, the man of so many words.

"Well, let me explain," Jeb tried again, but was again cut off.

"No, Jeb, let me." Angel stepped in front of Jeb with a look of guilt on her face.

"You all saw my… my outburst yesterday, right?" We nodded. "Well that was only one of many," She looked for all of our reactions before continuing, "Last night after I voiced my condition, I guess, Jeb came to me. He said it was a way to stop it. The only way was to take away my power completely with a special pill. Though it couldn't be that easy, unless we all wanted some random person to have my powers, I had to distribute them to people I knew could handle it. You guys."

"So I have your powers now? That is so _cool!_ Wait. Then why can I only hear Fang's voice? Oh, and by the way, Fang, if you said everything on your mind then you would be a very talkative person. And that would mean like as talkative as me! That would be so cool because then we could have super conversations! Maybe, we could be like the talkative duo! Wouldn't that be cool, Fang??" Nudge said/ asked. Fang must must have said something to her in his mind because she didn't continue.

"You only hear Fang because I only _gave_ you the ability to hear him and vice versa." Angel explained.

"Then couldn't Max or Iggy listen to Nudge because she _thinks_ much more than she _talks._" Fang muttered. "It's very annoying."

"I couldn't."

"_Why?"_

"Because Max and Iggy can read each other's mind now," She finished quickly.

"WHAT?!!?!?!" Me and Iggy chorused.

"You're in each other's mind," she repeated.

This was going to be a _long_ week.

**Heyy! Whatcha think? Sorry it took so long I've been busy. Please review!!!! Just rate from 1-10 again, 10 being the highest!!!!**

**Just click it!!!!! It won't turn into a Mickey Mouse, I promise!!!! (Don't own Mickey Mouse)**


	5. Practice

**A/N Heyy sorry for not updating in like….. *counts on fingers but runs out* a long time, but I have been having really good weather and I'm usually outside, or playing either tennis or softball…. During the summer you really shouldn't be expecting a lot of updates, also cuz my laptop crashed *depressed…***

**ANYWAYS…. Here we go!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Max POV) **

"C'mon! Concentrate!" Angel urged yet _again!_

"We have been all day!" Iggy said yet _again!_

"Then try harder!"

"What if we don't want to be in each other's head? Fang and Nudge aren't!" I complained. Yes, that is how desperate and annoyed I was.

"Ugh! Angel, why me!" Nope that was not me.

That was Ella.

Apparently, Angel had to get rid of her empathy power as well. She couldn't give it to Gazzy because she said he was too young and she could handle it for so long because she was designed for her powers. And the rest of the Flock couldn't get it because we are only capable of one power we didn't generate ourselves.

So, that led to only one person; that would be Ella. Although, she is having the hardest time dealing with her power because regular people don't develop their own powers.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head and heard Iggy yell, "Yes! Finally! Okay, Angel, I'm in, what now?"

"Now you get out! Your giving me major brain pain!" I screamed, clutching my head.

"Max," Angel said calmly, "it only hurts because you were trying to block him out. For this to work, you have to let him in."

"What if I don't want him in?" I asked.

"Then this will never work. Just calm down, slow your breathing. Open your mind."

I did as told and the pain slowly subsided.

"Now, Iggy, think something to Max."

_What am I supposed to say? Or is it think? This is confusing._

"Okay, Max, what did he think?" Angel asked.

"He asked what he's supposed to say and then got confused. How, I will never know." I answered, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Good! Now I can go help Ella with her empathy powers! Bye, and think nice thoughts to each other!" She warned.

"I don't feel so good. I'm gonna go lie down." I said as I started for the house.

As I started I heard Ella yell, "Feel better soon because then _I'll _feel better too!"

I laughed and realized Iggy was following me inside.

"You don't feel good either?" I asked.

"Nah I feel pretty good. I think I'll just go make some lunch; it's getting kinda late," Iggy said.

"That's cool, but how do you know what time it is?"

"I didn't know; you did." And with that he slipped inside while I stood there thinking of what he meant by that.

_Does that mean that__he can slip into my mind without me noticing???_

_Possibly……_

To me, that's a little creepy.

~~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~

_Later that day….. in the living room……_

_1, 2,3,4,5 to the left…_

"Iggy! Would you stop flippin' counting!" I yelled. For the last hour and a half, I had put up with his counting, but enough is enough.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy, and who knows? Maybe I am.

I motioned to my head and he knew what I meant because he gave a slight nod and continued on up the stairs.

"I can't. By counting I know where everything is." Iggy answered as he moved my legs off the couch so he could sit there.

"Hey, I was very comfortable there, ya know?" I told him and righting myself back into a sitting position.

"C'mon, is it a real big deal?" He asked, rolling his sightless eyes at me.

_Plus, you don't complain when Fang does it. _He finished in his mind.

I kicked him.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed while rubbing his shin.

"I heard that thought, idiot."

_Oh, shi- oot. Now I have to watch what I think!_

"Good thing that wasn't out loud." I muttered.

Fang smirked.

"What?" Out of habit, I looked over to Iggy, then back at Fang.

"You two are having thought fights already, and it's only been like, 2 days." He said.

"Oh, just shut up." Iggy said.

Now I smirked and asked, "How's Nudge?"

He leaned back in his chair and said, "Wouldn't know. Her thoughts are too fast."

Before me or Iggy could respond, Angel jumped down the stairs.

"Guys! Guys, get ready! Jeb says we have to get new hairstyles and clothes for school tomorrow! He says we have to be inconspictuis- incompiscious- income- blend in!"

Then she went to get her shoes, as did we.

Just what I need, more shopping……..

**A/n!! So????? Tell me Whatcha think!!!!!!!! Please review and rate from 1-10…. 10 is the highest!!!!! **

**And as long as your there, you could ya know…. Write a little note?????? **

**And btw, I want to go in a different direction with my other story so I am **

**discontinuing it!!!!!**

**It won't turn into a snoopy!!!! Promise!!!!!**


	6. Invading

**A/n ok, so I found time to type this, but I am sharing my computer with both my brothers and my parents so it's extra hard to get on. Also it crashed again, so it was down for a while.**

**I was also going to make this part of the last chapter, but I just wanted to get something up so I left it out.**

**ANYWAYS, on with the story!!!!!!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~At salon, at mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"'K thanks," I told the lady who had styled my hair. She looked about 20 with short black hair.

With Jeb's money (of course!) i paid for Ella's, Angel's, Nudge's, and my own hair cut.

When I turned around, Nudge went off, "Oh my godsh!!! Max! I love your hair! It's so much prettier! Not that it wasn't pretty before, but now it's extra pretty!"

Without any idea, whatsoever about what I could even do with my hair, I gave the cutter-person free reign over whatever she wanted to do with my hair. In the end, she cut my hair in angles starting at my chin. Then it got bleached very blond, with almost black lowlights.

Ella got her hair dyed a red-ish blonde, a little darker than Iggy's, and cut until it ended in a point near her waist.

Nudge curled her hair until it was very wavy and got a few white-ish- blonde streaks spaced in her hair. Then she wanted side bangs that went across half of her eye.

Angel got the most drastic change. Her hair is now fully brunette and pin-straight. She looked much older, about ten, and much more mature. Gone was the fun, bouncy curls of my baby. Now her hair barely moves and it can only sway when it is pushed away. She didn't even resemble the old Angel in the slightest.

Next was the worst part: Shopping. With Nudge. And Ella. And Angel.

HELP!!

I got pushed and pulled into and out of about ten stores where the girls made me try on shirts that were either too tight, or too... not me. There were about two shirts that were... better than the others. But once the girls found out that i actually liked them, they took them from me, put them on the rack, and pushed me into another changing room with thirty different outfits. Most tops were paired with pants, and that was okay by me, but some were with the dreaded skirts. All of these were short, pink, sparkly, ruffled, or all of the above. I tried to refuse all of them. Tried is the key word there. First they tried the evil Bambi eyes, yet this time I was able to withstand them. When they figured out that it was not affecting me anymore, they turned to Angel and she used her... power to 'persuade' me into paying for them.

After about three hours of being at the mall, we walked to the food court to meet the others. We were there first, so we sat while the girls discussed hairstyles for tomorrow.

Finally, I spotted the boys coming towards us with armfuls of bags. The second thing that I noticed was Fang's haircut.

It was angled to the right side of his face, and every few minutes, he had to shake his head to get part of the hair out of his eye. It just looked so-

_Jeez! Would you mind? I would rather not hear you think about Fang like that.~ Iggy thought to me with a disgusted look on his face._

_~~ Well, you wouldn't have to listen if you stayed out of my thoughts.~~ I thought back._

_~ Can't help it, so stop.~_

Once I tore my gaze from Fang's gorgeous hair, I noticed that Iggy had gotten his hair dyed fully blonde, and it was spiked. As he came closer, I saw that he also got frosted tips.

Gazzy had gotten his hair buzzed, except for the very front, which was still long, and spiked sort of like Iggy's.

I liked all of theirs, but my gaze kept returning on Fang. There was just something about him. The way he-

"Max..." Iggy warned.

I rolled my eyes, and noticed that Fang was giving me a strange look, as he looked at my new style. When he finished, he smirked, and sat down.

After we ate, we took off behind the mall, with Iggy holding Ella once again.

For most of the way back all I heard Iggy think about Ella. After a while, I couldn't take it so I asked,

_~~Iggy, what is the big deal?? It's just Ella! Chill!_

_~ I am very chill! I'm like ice!!_

"Max, please! No more annoyance at nothing!!!" Ella commanded.

This was the time when Nudge decided to yell out, "Fang!"

We all turned to her.

"Can you please stop it already?!!"

I looked from Nudge back farther to look at Fang.

"Um, guys? Care to clue us in?" I asked, a little unsure if i want to know.

Fang shook his head at me, and Nudge muttered, "Ask him."

I gave Fang a look that told him this conversation wasn't over. But once I looked at him, I found myself not being able to look away.

~~What if he's doing it on purpose??

~Psh! Yeah, he now has magic voodoo powers!

~~ Maybe he does...

**A/n- REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Please???????**

**Either just rate from 1-10 or write something!!!!!!**


	7. First Impression Pt1

**A/n- I'm back!!!! And don't worry; I did NOT die…..yet**

**Disclaimer - I do not own………………. Yeah, sucks right?**

**Max PoV**

"Amber!" I said, shocked. "You're kidding me?!"

Fang just smirked, "At least I talked him out of 'Lily'"

"Lily! Amber! What kind of person does Jeb think I am?!"

"Well at least you didn't get Andy,"

Iggy must have overheard our conversation because he decided to join in with, "I kind of like mine. From now on you all must address me as 'Sir Xavier Michaels,'"

I snorted. "What's with the 'sir' part?"

"Well I was thinking about it and it kind of sounds like a knight-ish name, so I added a title."

Fang nodded and said, "Suits you well," as Iggy walked out of the room.

For those of you who don't know, today was our 1st day for school and we were all getting ready to leave. Jeb was so "kind" as to give all of us aliases.

Angel is now "Julie Martin" in the 3rd grade. Gazzy's name was changed to James Martin in the 5th grade. Both are still related.

The rest of us are no longer related as we previously were. Nudge has been ranting all morning because her new name, Abigail Fields, apparently is the same first name as the character in the show "N.C.I.S." Don't ask me.

As you probably already figured out, Fang is Andy and Iggy is "Sir" Xavier Michaels.

And of course, I being the lucky one got "Amber Stone." Seriously? Why would he think that name would suit me? I do _not _like how this is starting out. Jeb said that I couldn't use "Max" or "Maxine" because I used it already so Itex would be on the look-out for it. The sad thing was that I agreed with him.

But of course, unlike me, Ella got to keep her name. She only changed her last name, so now she was "Ella Daniels."

Last night Iggy, Fang, Ella, and I decided on the schools we would be attending. It was finally settled that me and Fang would be going to Northshore and Iggy and Ella are going to Southshore.

After that we also had another meeting without Ella in which there was a long argument and convincing on Iggy's part. After a while we let him drop down a grade to protect Ella. It was actually my final ruling that Iggy was allowed to drop. Throughout the whole meeting all Iggy was thinking was that he will be in the same grade no matter what. From that I could tell that I was fighting a losing battle because he would have forged the certificate for school if I didn't let him.

Though I don't know how much "protecting" is going to get done. I'll have to ask him about that later. But for now Iggy and Ella are going to be sophomores.

Down the block from Southshore is Prestly Elementary School and next to that is Prestly Middle. Angel and Gazzy are in the Elementary and Nudge is in Middle in the 8th grade.

I was a little nervous about Nudge being the only one of the Flock going to a separate school, but Fang reassured me that Nudge could take care of herself and Angel and Gazzy were very close by if she needed help.

That made me feel a little better but I still had an uneasy feeling as we all walked through the woods in the backyard towards school (or in my case, hell, it all depends on how you look at it).

My original plan was to go drop off the kids and get them settled before we started going to our own schools, but that wasn't how it was going to happen.

Apparently, Nudge had already had a talk with Fang and convinced him that she was old enough to walk Angel and Gazzy to their school and get them settled, since she had seen us do it last time.

I was about to protest when Fang placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that said _just let them go. They'll be fine_. I closed my mouth and just watched the three of them walk hand-in-hand down the few blocks to their schools.

Then we approached Iggy and Ella's school. Here I had no problem letting them go because I knew Iggy could take care of himself, and I would bet my life that he wouldn't let anyone place a hand on Ella. I don't know why, I just got that vibe when they were together. That plus some of the things in his mind, I was pretty sure.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Finally, the inevitable happened; we arrived at Northshore.

The first thing that I saw was how the cliques were already made, but not in the way that they were in our last school. It looked more like a college campus than a high school. There weren't the "popular" kids near the door, or the emos and Goths in the shadows. No. This time all of the cheerleaders were in tight formation, practicing their routine.

The football players were all lounging on the picnic tables chatting, the "computer geeks" sitting just next to the stairs leading up to the school doors, the theater kids, dressed in full costume, nearest to the street (I have no idea why they wouldn't be hiding in a dark corner). Then of course there are always the small group of friends just sitting in loose circles across the grass, and then there were some girls who were jump roping on the walkway. Don't ask me.

Fang and I felt very out of place, but decided for the time being, we deemed it safe to just hang out by the big fountain.

For a while, we sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang. We filed in along with everyone else and made our way into the principal's office.

When we walked in the principal greeted us with a warm smile.

"Oh! You must be the new student, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Amber Stone." I said through gritted teeth.

She checked her papers for a moment before she handed me a manila folder packed with my schedule, book list, school map, locker number, locker combination, and school calendar.

After she handed me mine she looked at Fang.

"Andy Thompson, I presume?" She asked in her annoying cheerful voice.

Fang nodded.

"Okay! Now off to class you go! Your lockers should be filled with all of your textbooks that are needed."

Both of us rushed out of the office and into the hallway.

I turned to Fang. "What's your first class?"

He checked his papers, "Math. You?"

"English."

"Locker?"

"242."

"24_5_"

"Now there's only one more question; where are these magical lockers?"

And with that we set off down the hall in search of our lockers.

**Forgive my absence for a while in a review?????????**


	8. First Impressions Pt2

**a/n Ok, I'm tres sorry that it took so long, but in my defense, I did replace my hiatus note with a chapter, and no one reviewed. But then my friend told me that no one got the email alert. That made more sense, but it still took e a while to get this ine up, since school started, because I got homework, scrabble club (which sucks btw), drama club (also sucks), actually _having_ a life, and sleeping, which I have been lacking lately.**

**But the point of that would be to read chapter 7 NOW. Or else you skip the whole first day of Max and Fang's school.**

Chapter 8

Ella PoV

Ok, so I was nervous about going to a new school, but try stacking your own fears with those of the _entire flock_'s fears. Now let me tell you I had an idea that they were paranoid, but I had no idea that they were _that _paranoid.

I couldn't really distinguish whose emotions they were, but all I felt was fear, excitement, anger, and dread.

I'm sure that Angel or Nudge was the excitement. But I have no idea who is angry or dreading school.

Even though I was extremely curious for the time being I tried to focus on only my own feelings.

Once we were all ready we headed out. After we dropped off Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, we came to Southshore. A.k.a; my new school.

When the two of us took a look at the school grounds,we saw that it was exactly like I expected:

All the jocks were making out with the cheerleaders, nerds huddled around a computer, emos sitting around, not really doing anything. Nothing special about Southshore yet.

Iggy and I made our way through the crowds to the front doors and into the principal's office.

Iggy was the first to speak up, "Hey, Xavier Michaels. Sophomore."

I was shocked, speechless even. The principal and Iggy had a conversation about Iggy's background, but I didn't listen. I was too busy trying to figure out why the hell Iggy dropped a grade. At the end I got three reasons why:

Iggy got confused with what Jr. and sophomore is.

Jeb thinks that Iggy is my age.

Max was paranoid.

Once I cleared that up a little…not at all, I found that Iggy had told the principal Anchr (the "r" is silent) my name because she was apparently looking through 20 folders muttering "Ella Daniels" before handing one to me.

When we were almost out the door, when Principal Anchr called out, "Oh, and Xavier, your locker mate will help you find your way to class along with Ms. Daniels."

I felt the annoyance flame up in Iggy when she said this, and I gently touched his hand to try to cool him off, and it did work because he wasn't annoyed anymore, but once our hands touched, I got butterflies in my stomach. Weird.

But I forgot about that once we turned the first corner and were out of earshot of the principal. That's when I rounded on Iggy.

"Ok, so now you gotta tell me why you dropped,"

"Now I see the resemblance between you and Max. You both have the same-"

"Iggy!"

He opened his mouth, took a breath, and closed it. After a minute, he sighed, "Okay. You wanna know why I dropped?"

"Duh"

"Well, ya see… the reason is that… Max was paranoid that you would get hurt. Just in case of an emergency I hve to protect you."

"And how come I was never informed of this?"

"Um…-" _BRIIIINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!_

"We aren't done here. But for now, we have to find our lockers and get to class in 15."

So together we took off down the hall trying to read the locker numbers as I passed.

Finally I spotted mine: locker 462. I told Iggy I found mine and we stopped to get my books before taking off again to find locker 620.

As we looked I sneaked a peek at my watch to see that we still had a solid 10 minutes left.

This time it didn't take long to find Ig's because it was fairly close to mine; just around a corner.

By this time, students had started filling in so when we found Iggy's locker we also found his escort/ locker mate. Principal Anchr said her name was Liz.

**3****rd**** person PoV**

Trying not to look to obvious, Ella tried to get a good look at her face. She saw Liz was a petite young girl with brunette curls that would have fallen down a little past her shoulders if her hair wasn't always in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light hazel, and she had freckles scattered sparsly on her nose.

Liz also had black glasses that had a few wisps of white smoke decorating them. The unusual frames complimented her slightly tanned skin. The girl wore common blue jeans with a flared bottom, a t-shift with a few peace signs on it, worn out track shoes that she seemed to hide under the trim of her jeans. She didn't seem like the type of girl who like to wear any jewelry.

Curious about this girl, Ella used her empathy powers to sense what she was like, and came back with a mixture of excitement, happiness, sugar, and a mostly all around positive attitude.

Ella then tapped Iggy five times on the back of the wrist, their signal if someone new was good that they had made right before they left Anne's house. But once a little posse of girls passed, one of whom seemed to be leading, all of Liz's good energy left and was replaced by anger.

The change was so fast that it rocked Ella so much that she actually jumped backwards, barely missing the lockers that were in back of her.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Liz asked.

Holding her head, Ella answered, "y-yeah, I'm fine." She lied,, really her head was pounding. "WE should get to class."

"Yeah, good idea. C'mon Xavier," Liz said, motioning with her hand for Iggy to follow her.

Iggy looked taken aback, "Come _where?_"

"Didn't the principal tell you? I gotta take you to class."

"I don't need an escort," Iggy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, I know. Really. You even got out all of your books you needed, and you're dressed nicely. And your hair is combed, like, perfectly. So I kinda figured you didn't need me," she took a breath. "But our principal is delusional and doesn't see that, so I have to be around when she is. No one ever knows when she's lurking around corners, just waiting for someone like you to walk around the corner so she can _eat ya!_" When she ended she jumped slightly at Iggy.

Iggy took a half step back, "Wha-?"

Liz laughed, "I'm just kidding."

Iggy actually thought this girl may not be so bad. Everyone else he had met in the past had always taken pity in him. They thought that him being blind was a disability, but that wasn't the case. He could do anything they could do, sometimes even better.

This girl was different. She didn't see he was bind and want to help. No, she looked at the details that her he was totally capable of doing everything by himself.

"Um, before you go, Liz, can I have a word with Xavier?" Ella asked.

"Oh, sure. I'll be waiting at the end of the hallway." And she walked off.

Once she was out of earshot, Iggy said,

"I like her. Any vibes? Bad ones, I mean?"

"They were all good, like I told you, but when a group passed, all of her emotions went straight to anger. It was really weird."

"So what does that mean? Do you think she's good?"

"Yeah, I think she is. But keep an eye out, just in case."

"Okay, will do. See you second period?" Iggy asked, walking backwards down the hall, facing Ella.

Ella smiled and answered, "I have no choice. I'm your other escort, remember?"

Iggy laughed, turned around, and walked the way to class with Liz.

**a/n**- `**OK! Now I have a VERY big mission for all of you readers out there! Right now at this very moment, YOU hold the key to what the next chapter holds! You can either vote for:**

**Nudge's first day. And if she *gets with anyone**

**Ella and Iggy again**

**OR**

**Fang and Max**

**You can vote for Angel and Gazzy, but it wont be that interesting. It would probably only be regular stuff.**

**I don't have a poll on my pro. To vote, you must REVIEW!!**

**You would also make me very happy if I got 100 reviews!! Not that far off, really… only 35…. And now you _have _to review. You made me do math!**


End file.
